Onegai
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: Part three of my Ojamajo Doremi Affections series. Hazuki's abnormal fear of ghosts is about to turn on its head, but Nick has an idea on how to help her conquer it...


Author's Note: Okay, here we go! Part three of the "Affections" series features everyone's favorite shy bookworm, Hazuki! We all know that Hazuki is terrified to heck of ghosts and just about anything supernatural. That gave me an idea: What if Nick did something to help Hazuki conquer her fears? This thought touched off another "Affections" story. This one takes place during episode 21 of the original series (the one where there's a sleepover at the temple). And, for the 126,754 billionth time (hehe), I don't own _Ojamajo Doremi_ or any of its affiliated series. They belong to Toei Animation. Here's hoping someone new and better will pick up the rest of the series for dubbing over here. One more thing: the song Nick sings for Hazuki is "Sunao na Mama" by Funta, from the anime _Nanaka 6/17_. The song is also Doremi's vocal theme for _Ojamajo Doremi Diamond and Pearl_. Oh, yeah: 50TH STORY!!!

"_Onegai" – "Please!"_

Hazuki's piercing scream rang through pretty much the whole temple.

"H-Hazuki-chan?" Doremi asked, concerned about her friend.

"T-th-that girl's father was a ghost, right? She's waiting for him HERE, right?!" Hazuki exclaimed, flailing her arms about.

"_You're _the scary one," Kotake stated.

"_Damatte,_ Kotake," I shot back.

I was about to make an attempt to calm Hazuki down, but the SOS Trio, in all their wisdom (note the sarcasm there, people), decided to taunt Hazuki with one of their odd little gags.

"Hazuki! The ghost is right behind you!" they shouted. Hazuki quickly tensed up.

"I don't think that's a good idea, guys..." I began to say, but was quickly interrupted when Hazuki came charging through, bowling the whole group over, me included, and just randomly running around, hopefully away from the ghost that was 'following her'. I swear, one day, I'm going to get those guys...

Of course, they didn't stop there. "It's creeping closer to you, Hazuki!"

"STOP CHASING ME!!" Hazuki screamed, stepping up her little 'sprint' and swinging around one of the temple's support beams.

"Now it's above you!" the SOS Trio continued. Apparently, they don't realize that some of their, um, how should I put it... "spooky gags" tended to scare Hazuki to Tokyo and back sometimes.

"_Onegai..._ please stop... no more..."

I was starting to get annoyed at the SOS Trio. "I don't care if I have to use a magical sphere to do it, but SOMEBODY has to shut those three up!" I stated matter-of-factly.

When it was time for the scavenger hunt, Hazuki really didn't want to go.

"I promise there won't be any ghosts, Hazuki-chan," Doremi reassured. Hazuki just shook her head frantically.

"What a pain in the neck..." Aiko just stated. There had to be a way to get Hazuki to come with us without her freaking out at the sight of ghosts. Many of the ones over here weren't even _real_, just projectors with cool transparent lenses. Hey, I may only be 9 years old, but I still pay attention in science class, okay?

Suddenly, after a bit of thought, I came up with an idea. "That's it!"

I whispered in Hazuki's ear. "Hazuki-chan, if you get scared, just think of Majorika," I explained, referring to our blob of a magical teacher. Hazuki instantly stopped shivering as she processed this idea.

"Majorika?"

"Yeah! If you think of her, then the ghosts will seem that much cuter!"

"Of course!" Doremi exclaimed.

"That lady's heart is more wicked than any ghost ever was," Aiko explained.

"And to top it off, she's a silly little _majogaeru_," Doremi continued.

Hazuki finally smiled again as she visualized tons of little green blobs looking exactly like Majorika.

"You'll be all right," Doremi reassured.

"Yeah, I feel braver already," Hazuki stated.

"That-a-girl! Remember, if you get scared, just think of Majorika and you'll be fine," I repeated.

"Sure. _Arigatou,_ Kellysi-chan."

Hazuki leaned over and gave me a soft peck on the cheek. Of course, my face instantly turned as red as a tomato.

When the scavenger hunt actually started, we'd all been split into teams of two. Luck of luck, I'd been paired with Hazuki and we were assigned to explore the graveyard. Not exactly the most cheerful place, if you ask me...

"This place is so scary..." Hazuki stated, trying her best to visualize Majorika.

Suddenly, a rustling in the bushes caught my eye. Hazuki would have screamed if I hadn't been holding her hand. I looked towards the nearby bush, and noticed what appeared to be a projector and radio. I also heard some, um... "spooky" laughing. Looks like the SOS Trio was still up to their old tricks...

"It's just Majorika... it's just Majorika..." Hazuki continually repeated, squeezing my hand. "It's just..."

Just then, I heard the trio switch the projector on and start some spooky music. The image of a ghost appeared right above us. Where do they get their material?

"MAJORIKA!!!" Hazuki shouted, and was just about to run off had I not stopped her.

"Calm down, Hazuki-chan. I think I know what's going on," I noted, walking over to the bush where the SOS Trio was hiding. Apparently, they had split the scene. This gave me an idea on how to get Hazuki to calm down. I pulled out my Mahou Tap and pressed the button.

"_Tansei kisai Kellysi-chi!"_

I quickly pulled out my Waruru Poron and spun it, pointing it towards the radio. _"Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore! Let's hear 'Sunao na Mama!'"_

Almost instantly, the spooky sounds on the radio were replaced by the beat of an upbeat and lively song that I knew Hazuki liked.

Hazuki quickly lifted her head up as she heard the song playing. "Oh, I LOVE this song!"

"I knew you could do it, Hazuki," I stated. "You just needed a little poke in the right direction, so to speak."

_Everyday pinto hazuredemo goaikyou  
Datte yumemiru haato wa hibiku  
Romantic shinjiru kimochi wa miracle  
Fantastic mawatteki hitotsu de paradise _

"Thanks, Nick."

"No problem, Hazuki-chan."

_Kawari hajimeru hazu in my days (in my days)  
__Tojiko meteta omoi hiraitara_

"It's getting late. Think we should head back?" I asked.

"We probably should. Doremi-chan's probably worried sick," Hazuki replied.

_Itsumademo kokoro dake sunao na mama  
Otona ni naru yo, yubikiri shitara_

As we began heading back to the temple, Hazuki tapped me on the shoulder. I turned towards her, only to have her lips brush against my own for a couple seconds. It was a light kiss, a bit fluttery, and again my face turned red.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have friends like you, Doremi-chan, and Ai-chan by my side."

I smiled brightly, taking Hazuki's hand.

"Yeah... we're all lucky, if you want my opinion."

_Go! Go! ikuyo Go! Go! kitto tsutaerareru  
__Daisuki da mo, sono mahou ga (sono mahou ga)  
__Toketemo, I love you_

And so, hand in hand, we both walked back to the temple. I actually had a cool plan for getting back at the SOS Trio. Hazuki just HAD to hear this...


End file.
